Superheroes!
by Azurite
Summary: Skip Beat! & FFX-2 - Kyouko's enthusiasm for getting one of those 'dogs' of Vie Ghouls out of LME leads her and Moko to another world where Kyouko thinks it's perfectly fine to play superhero. There's nothing to lose by playing along, right?


Superheroes

Superheroes  
A Skip Beat! & Final Fantasy X-2 Crossover Oneshot Ficlet  
Part of the Fandom Crossover Challenge

By: Azurite (thesweet at LiveJournal)

Rated: G or K

Author's Notes: This was probably the most bizarre request I got for the Fandom Crossover Challenge back in May '08. Winterwing3000 requested this one, and I hope I did her request justice! This is only barely changed from the original one I posted on LiveJournal. It's pretty bizarre, and quite short- most definitely a oneshot, not anything that can or that I desire to be continued. Read it with an open mind and a sense of humor.

The only fandom you really need knowledge of is Skip Beat! Believe it or not, you can read this fic without knowing much more about the Final Fantasy X-2 universe beyond the word "dresspheres." That said, enjoy the show.

Spoilers for the Skip Beat! manga up to the appearance of the Vie Ghouls Beagles!

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Kanae Kotonami, known to her companion as 'Moko' (a nickname which irritated Kanae to no end) screamed at the top of her lungs. "You– you and your DEMONS!"

"WOW!" Kyouko was not paying attention. She was too enraptured by the change in scenery: from a dank, dark, roped-off area of LME's basement to an expanse of green that offered an amazing view of the sea at sunset.

They'd only gone down there when Kyouko had spotted that guy from Vie Ghouls heading downstairs. Kyouko had shouted something about protecting the integrity of LME from 'dogs' like him and immediately ran after him, not paying attention to the fact that he hadn't gone into the roped-off area but instead had left the building through a garage-level exit. Problem was, Kyouko had tripped over the ropes, slid down a dark hall, and bumped into a shelf which pelted her with boxes.

Immediately, Kyouko thought she was 'under attack,' and out came the demons, blasting away everything around her until she and Moko (who'd followed Kyouko in a desperate attempt to save the name of the Love-Me section, though she detested being affiliated with it at all) were left-knee deep in the remnants of countless boxes, the only apparent pathway leading out... to a grassy, slightly-forested area that was most definitely NOT the garage level of LME.

And of course, the 'dog' from Vie Ghouls was nowhere in sight. Kyouko didn't seem to even remember him being the cause of all this, now that she was out in the open, staring at the sunset like she'd never seen one in all her life.

"Oh please," Moko muttered, rolling her eyes. "If you've seen one, you've seen them all." Even though this place WAS different...

Kyouko, meanwhile, kept staring, her eyes glittering with tears, as though she were watching some sort of movie.

As soon as the sun hit the horizon, though, Kyouko's attention flicked elsewhere: to one of many small, palm-sized spheres at her feet.

"Hey, what's this?" Her fingers seemed to find a switch, and suddenly there was a flare of light. When it died down, Kyouko grinned from ear to ear.

"Cool!" She turned around, admiring her new costume, which consisted of a pair of hot pants, a dip-dyed side skirt, knee-high boots, a white halter top with an odd design over the breasts, and a pink hood.

"Moko, try one!" She tossed a purple-colored sphere at Moko, who caught it reflexively, her fingers accidentally brushing the switch that activated it. Suddenly, she was engulfed in the same bright light as Kyouko had been moments before, and when it faded, she found herself clothed differently: in a long purple dress crisscrossed with magenta and brown, with tassels hanging off her sleeves and a tall, pointed hat on her head.

"What the heck–"

"This is so cool!" Kyouko giggled. "Just like a superhero movie!"

Moko was about to tell Kyouko that her 'superhero' was about to meet her demise, but she was interrupted by high-pitched scream

"HEEEEEEEEELP! The machina– the machina!"

"Moko! Let's go!" Kyouko dashed off, guns -where the heck had she gotten those guns!?- in hand as she headed toward the sound of the voice.

Moko dropped her head into a hand, shaking her head.

"Why am I always following her childish whims...?" Problem was, for every five of Kyouko's "childish whims," at least three of them seemed to work out in their favor. "Oh well, I guess if it gets us home sooner, might as well play along." Moko straightened the brim of her hat and then ran after Kyouko, her own mysteriously-appeared magic wand at the ready.


End file.
